


i love you, and i miss you constantly

by unacaritafeliz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kissing, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Multi, Pen Pals, Post-Canon, background bakoda, background kataang, background mailee - Freeform, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: My darling,Is it weird to say that I miss you already? It’s only been a fortnight since I saw you last, and we’ve spent much longer periods apart, but I just really miss you. I hope we can see each other again soon. I love you so much.[One letter per year, for each of the eighteen years Sokka, Suki and Zuko write each other letters after the hundred-year war].
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Year One**

_ Flameo, Jerkbender! _

_ I hope you actually receive this letter. I feel like one of your staff may intercept it as being inappropriate for a Fire Lord due to its opening. In my defence, I did start one with ‘To Fire Lord Zuko’, but it just didn’t feel right. You’ll always just be "Jerkbender" to me. _

_ Aang, Katara and I have finally arrived home in the Southern Water Tribe, after dropping Toph in Gaoling, and Suki on Kyoshi Island. Katara and Aang are set to leave again in a week’s time, bound for the Southern Air Temple. It’s crazy how quickly we’ve all dispersed, now that the world is saved. I miss our little Gaang so much already, so I am hopeful we can all stay in touch via letter. It would really mean a lot to me if we did. _

_ Dad and Bato have already begun drawing up plans to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe, with help from our friends in the North. Grandpa Pakku (that’s still so weird to say, but he insists we call him that) has really come through for us, which is bizarre considering he and Katara nearly killed each other last year. I guess you’re not the only one who pulled off a badass redemption arc! _

_ I think Dad will send you a letter officially asking for help from the Fire Nation, but please take your time to respond. I know you have a lot of important work ahead of you, and a lot of people that need your help, but remember that you cannot fix 100 years of injustice instantly. You need to look out for yourself too, Jerklord. Don’t burn (ha!) yourself out. The Fire Nation would suck a lot more without you. _

_ Stay safe, Jerkbender. Write soon. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Sokka. _

It’s a shorter letter than the one he wrote Suki, but Suki is his girlfriend, so she does deserve a longer letter than any of their other friends. Besides, the letter will serve its purpose just fine, and remind Zuko that he has friends who care about him and want to help him. He can’t imagine the sort of stress that Zuko must be under, becoming the most powerful person in the world at sixteen, and inheriting a century's worth of Fire Nation problems at the same time. It’s not that he doesn’t think Zuko can handle it but he doesn’t think Zuko should have to. He’s still a kid, they’re all still kids, and none of them deserve that kind of weight on their shoulders. But since Uncle “War Criminal” Iroh can’t be Fire Lord, and the Fire Nation is too full of propaganda to have an election just yet, Sokka will just have to do what he can to help his friend.

And besides, it’s not like the letters aren’t going to help Sokka too. Although there are plenty of people that Sokka loves staying in the South Pole, and he can’t even express how happy he is to be living with his dad and Bato again, he knows he’s still going to be lonely now that he's back home. He’s gotten so used to living with their little ragtag group of heroes that being without Suki, Zuko and Toph feels a little like missing a limb and he knows the feeling is only going to get so much worse when Katara and Aang leave. He’ll write to all of them of course, but he suspects that Suki and Zuko might be the only ones to respond to him frequently enough to combat the loneliness.

Exchanging letters won’t quite be the same as having emotional late night conversations, huddled around Zuko’s fire after the younger kids have gone to sleep, but it’s better than nothing. And if it's enough to keep Suki and Zuko in his life? Then it will be worth it.

* * *

**Year Two**

_ To Suki, of the Kyoshi Warriors, _

_ I am writing in reference to the letter sent to you by Mai, and hope this letter finds you before you have time to act on it. I cannot and will not ask you and your warriors to form a part of my Royal Guard. Although your warriors are immensely capable, I do not feel comfortable asking them to risk their lives for me. I especially do not feel comfortable asking  _ _ you _ _ to risk your life for me, Suki. I have my own guard here, and I will be fine. _

_ I must also ask for your secrecy, in keeping the news shared with you by Mai to yourself. I do not wish for any of our other friends to know about the attempt on my life. They all have their own problems to deal with, and do not need to concern themselves with this small matter. _

_ I hope you are well, and I will be in touch again soon to discuss the Kyoshi Island rebuilding fund. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Fire Lord Zuko. _

“It’s not going to reach her in time,” Mai drawls, from her place on the floor of Zuko’s study.

Zuko puts his pen back in its inkpot a little more forcefully than necessary, before shooting her a glare over the edge of his desk. “Well it wouldn’t even be a problem if  _ someone _ hadn’t written to her behind my back.”

“Sorry for wanting to keep you alive, Zuko,” Mai says. Her tone hasn’t changed, but Zuko can hear the quiet fury in it. There’s fear too, even if Mai would rather die than have it acknowledged.

It means a lot to him, that Mai cares whether he lives or dies. There were a couple of years where Uncle Iroh was the only one that did.

“Hey,” Zuko says, softly. “I’m okay, Mai. They didn’t get to me. I stopped them.”

“Well, what if you can’t next time!” Mai spits back. She glares at the ceiling. “He was one of your guards, Zuko! We can’t trust them to protect you!”

“I know!” Zuko yells, without meaning to. He exhales to calm down, smoke falling from between his lips. “Mai, I know,” he repeats, softer this time. “But I can’t ask Suki and her warriors to come and protect me. I burned down their home, they don’t owe me anything.”

“You’re acting like I’m forcing them to come here,” Mai says. “Like anyone could ever convince Suki or Ty Lee to do anything they didn’t want to do.”

“Suki probably feels like it’s her duty or something…” Zuko starts.

“Or maybe she just cares about you!” Mai exclaims, sitting up and cutting him off. She's clearly furious. “For fuck’s sake, Zuko. I know you don’t give a shit about it, but we all care about you and we don’t want you to die.”

Zuko stares at Mai. Mai glares back. He doesn’t know what to say. He’s never seen her lose her composure like that, never heard quite so much emotion in her voice before.

“Whatever,” Mai grumbles, getting to her feet and heading for the door. “You wanna get assassinated, go ahead and get fucking assassinated. See if I care.”

Zuko frowns at her retreating figure. He hates fighting with her, especially when he knows she’s only looking out for him.

“Mai, wait,” Zuko calls, and she stops in the doorway without turning around. “I don’t want to get assassinated either. But we don’t need to pull any of our friends into this fight. They’ve already suffered enough because of the Fire Nation. This is something I have to deal with on my own.”

Mai sighs. She still doesn’t turn around. “You can act like you’re fine on your own all you want, Zuko,” she says. “But sooner or later you’re going to have to learn to let other people care about you.”

She lets the door swing shut dramatically behind her. Zuko sighs. He knows Mai loves him, but she just doesn't understand him sometimes. He’ll have to bring her a fruit pie later to make up for their fight, but for now he seals the letter and heads to the hawkery. With any luck, it’ll reach Kyoshi Island before Suki does anything they’ll both regret.

* * *

**Year Three**

_ My love, _

_ I really don’t know why you’re surprised that the rebuilding effort is going so well when the blueprints were personally looked over by the smartest person I know. I really doubt Teo would design anything less than… _

_ Just kidding! Seriously, Sokka, the work you’ve put in to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe has been nothing short of incredible. I am in constant awe of you, and I know your tribe will forever be grateful for it. _

_ I’ve been busy, since some of my girls are going home at the end of the year. I’ve been training a new set of guards, hoping they’ll be as loyal to Zuko as my girls are. It makes me nervous letting new people in, but I know it’s not fair to ask my girls to stay. Protecting the Fire Lord should never have become the job of the Kyoshi Warriors. Still, I can’t bring myself to leave him. If something happened to Zuko… I don’t think I could ever forgive myself. _

_ Speaking of Zuko, don’t take it too personally that he hasn’t answered your last letter yet. How Zu finds time to breathe is beyond me. I know he has his work cut out for him fixing 100 years of Fire Nation fuckery, but I wish he would take care of himself. He’s going to burn himself out, no pun intended. Mai, Ty Lee and I are doing what we can, but it’s hard when he doesn’t let us help. Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure he eats and sleeps, even if I have to carry him from his office myself. _

_ Please come visit when you can. I know the Fire Nation is a lot further away than Kyoshi Island, but I think everyone could really use a visit from you. Especially me. I love you so much Sokka, and I miss you constantly. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Suki. _

Suki glances out of her window to where some of her girls are training with the new recruits. It’s technically her day off, but she wants to keep an eye on them anyway, because she needs to be absolutely sure that Zuko’s going to be safe with them. His safety has been an endless source of anxiety to her, but she feels better now that she’s told Sokka about it. There’s just something about him, that can make people feel better about anything with very little effort on his part. She still doesn’t feel perfect quite yet, though, because there’s something important she’s not telling her boyfriend.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to tell him, of course. It’s just… well… how do you tell your boyfriend that you think you’re catching feelings for his best friend, who is also your boss and the literal Fire Lord, via letter? If she’s going to tell him, she should at least tell him in person, when he can see her face and understand what she’s saying, tell him how she feels when he can tell that she’s not letting him go.

Because her feelings for Zuko aren’t like her feelings for Sokka, which burn so brightly and fondly that they constantly threaten to overwhelm her. Her feelings for Zuko are not worth losing Sokka over. And besides, Zuko’s got Mai, and they’re happy, and he’s never indicated feeling anything more than friendship towards Suki. She knows her feelings for Zuko aren’t going anywhere, it’s just… Suki really likes him.

Zuko’s not a perfect person - he’s stubborn, and angry, and Suki still hasn’t forgotten that he once completely burned down her island, even if she’s more than forgiven him for that - but Zuko is also kind, and awkward and he cares so much about helping people and doing the right thing and Suki’s only human. The fact he looks so good when he smiles doesn’t hurt either.

She should probably tell Sokka about it. Just… in person. The next time he comes to visit.

* * *

**Year Four**

_ My dearest, Suki, _

_ I’m sorry to hear about Zuko and Mai, but it isn’t your fault they broke up. I can’t imagine how you must feel to be caught up in the middle like this, but please remember that Zuko is the one that kept secrets from Mai, and it’s his fault that she left. You didn’t do the wrong thing by telling her information you already thought she knew, and I’m sure neither of them blame you. They’ll both desperately want your friendship right now, so do what you can for them, but look after yourself too, babe. You’re so good. _

_ I think you and Zuko would both benefit from some time away from the Fire Nation. The winter solstice is coming up soon, and, since we’re practically done with the rebuilding effort, Dad and Bato have been planning a party to celebrate. We’re just finalising invitations, but rest assured you’ll be invited three times - once as the Fire Lord’s deadly guard, once as my beautiful girlfriend and once on your own merit, because you’re a kick-ass and you deserve to be invited for that alone. I’m sure you won’t be so rude as to refuse us three times, will you, babe? And I’m sure Fire Lord Zuko can’t turn down an invitation from the Chiefs of the Southern Water Tribe. _

_ Besides, Aang, Katara and Toph have already agreed to come for it, so you and Zuko need to come and complete the Gaang! It’s about time we were all together again - it’s really been too long. _

_ I love you, and I miss you constantly. _

_ Yours forever, _

_ Sokka. _

_ P.S. I have attached two drawings for you, of the family of puffin seals that have made their home close to the city. One is by me, and the other is by my friend Komi who is five. See if you can guess which is which. _

Sokka sighs as he folds the drawings into the envelope. He’d known things were deteriorating between Zuko and Mai for a while now, but Zuko must be devastated. And for Suki to have got herself in the middle of it… They’d never do anything to hurt him, would never even mention their feelings to anyone, but they can’t deny that they’re not exactly neutral when it comes to Zuko’s love life. Sokka can’t even imagine how they’re both feeling, and he’s too far away to help them.

“Hey dad?” he calls across the room. “Can we throw a party for the solstice?”

Hakoda chuckles. “Sokka, you are nineteen years old and all your friends are war heroes,” he says, without looking up from the scroll he’s reading. “You don’t need my permission to have them over for a party.”

“No, like, can  _ we _ throw a  _ party _ ?” Sokka asks. “Like an official one. Where we invite leaders from the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe as well.”

That makes Hakoda look up, frowning at his son over their desks. “I don’t think we have enough time to organise an official party in time for the solstice,” he says. Sokka pouts at him, knowing his dad is helpless to both of his children’s puppy polar-dog eyes. “Why do you even want to throw one? You’ve never mentioned this before.”

“Suki and Zuko really need a break, but I don’t think they’ll come unless Zuko thinks he’s obligated to as Fire Lord,” Sokka explains. “And also I... already told them that we were having one.”

“Sokka!”

“Okay, I haven’t sent the letter yet, but,” Sokka pauses, quickly stamping the letter shut, “I’ve sealed it, which means I have to send it now. And they really need it, Dad. Please?”

Hakoda frowns.

“And remember how they broke you out of Boiling Rock?” Sokka says. “I mean, not that it matters, you don’t owe them anything for that, I’m just saying…”

Hakoda sighs. “Fine,” he says, and Sokka fist-pumps in triumph. “But you’re in charge of the whole thing, Sokka. Invitations, events, catering, accommodation for our guests, everything.”

Sokka gets out of his seat, running around to hug his dad. “Of course,” he says. “I won’t let you down. Thank you, Dad! I love you!”

“Love you too!” Hakoda laughs, reaching up to pat Sokka's hand.

Sokka smacks a kiss to his dad's temple and goes back to his desk, pulling out paper and a pen to write his letter to Zuko. He’ll quickly send both letters, and then start drafting up some plans for the solstice festival party. He’s going to make it the best he can for the two people he cares about most.

* * *

**Year Five**

_ Sokka, _

_ Thank you for sending the seal jerky! I’ve been craving it since the last time I was in the SWT. Have you ever considered making it with chilli powder? I have sent a packet for you to try it with, but don’t use too much. We all know you can’t handle the heat. Also included is some Monkey-Tiger Balm for Chief Bato’s arm - he should apply it to the skin twice daily for some mild pain relief. _

_ Some news on the United Republic of Nations since my last letter. Aang and I have decided that, instead of a single leader, it should be guided by a collection of people, one from each nation and a mix of benders and non-benders alike. I have nominated you as the Southern Water Tribe Councillor. I know that your intelligence and attention-to-detail will make you an excellent choice for the role, should you choose to accept it.  _

_ There will be a formal letter to follow, but I wanted to give you a heads up so you have enough time to make your choice. I know you may not wish to leave the South Pole, but this may be the next big adventure that you’re waiting for, and will give you valuable life experience that will help lead the SWT in the future. _

_ And, if it helps, moving to Republic City will bring you much closer to me and Suki. _

_ Kind regards, _

_ Fire Lord Zuko. _

_ P.S. Suki is guarding my room as I write this, and insists I tell you that she loves you, even though I know she will send you her own letter as well. Oogie. _

"There I wrote it," Zuko says, glancing across the room at Suki, who's sitting next to the door, reading his copy of Love Amongst the Dragons. She looks calm and relaxed, but Zuko knows she'll be on her feet in seconds at the first sign of trouble, fans out and ready to fight. "Are you happy now?" 

The corners of Suki's mouth tilt up, and Zuko knows she's about to make fun of him before she even speaks. "I'm never happy," she deadpans, in such an apt impersonation of his voice it'd be insulting if it were anyone else.

Zuko throws a crumpled ball of paper at her, and she giggles. "Fuck off," he says, entirely without heat. "I hate you so much."

"Nah," she says, lazily flipping to the next page of the book. "I don't think you do."

He doesn't, of course. If anything, he likes her so much that it's ridiculous she's still his head guard, because he'd happily protect her with his life. Suki's become incredibly important to him. Sokka has too, and Zuko doesn't know how he'd cope without Suki's companionship and Sokka's letters. They’ve become the two constants in Zuko’s life, people who understand him and care about him, in a way that no one except Uncle really has before.

"Yeah I do," he says instead, lobbing another paper ball at her. "Do you have your letter? We can send them together."

Suki reaches inside her robes and extracts a letter, holding it in the air above her head without even looking up. Zuko rolls his eyes but dutifully gets up to get it from her and brings it back to his desk.

"By the way, I told Sokka about the council position," says Zuko, folding the letters together. "So if you can try to convince him to take it in your next letter, that'd be great."

Suki hums. “I don’t think he’ll need much convincing,” she says. "He’s perfect for the role, and it'll be nice to have him so close," she says.

Republic City is only a day's journey from the Fire Nation, which means faster letters and more frequent visits. Zuko can't help but grin at the thought of seeing Sokka more often.

"Yeah," Zuko says. "It will be."

* * *

**Year Six**

_ Fire Lord Zuko, _

_ It is with a heavy heart that I must announce my decision to retire as the head of your guard at the end of the month. It has been an honour to work for you these past few years. _

_ I recommend Hanna as my successor. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Suki, of the Kyoshi Warriors. _

Suki rereads the letter. It's a good letter; short, professional, to the point. It's the perfect letter for a head guard to send to the Fire Lord she's protecting when wanting to resign from the position. But that's not what this is, is it? This is so much more than a resignation. This is Suki leaving one of her best friends, one of the men she's in love with, without even knowing whether he loved her back.

It's a letter that ignores everything they've been through. It ignores the late night walks, and the early morning sparring, and the sneaky, sarcastic looks they throw at each other from across the room during Zuko's meetings. It ignores the fact that Sokka and Suki spent months writing to each other about her new opportunities in Republic City, trying to work out the course of action that would best suit not just the two of them, but Zuko as well. It ignores the fact that Zuko and Suki are important to each other, that they’re best friends, even if Suki wishes they could be something more.

It'd be a heartbreaking letter to receive. It's a heartbreaking letter to leave behind, if Suki's being honest about it. And Zuko deserves better. She’ll send it to him anyway, because it's her duty too, but she’ll send another with it, something to tell him that she cares about him, and that she wishes he could come with her.

She grabs a fresh sheet of paper and her pen, and starts writing another to go with it.

_ Dearest Zuko, _

_ My decision to leave the Fire Nation was an incredibly difficult one, but was one that I’ve had to make. I’m looking forward to my new life in Republic City, as an Earth Kingdom advisor to the council, and as a teacher in Toph’s new martial arts school, but I’m saddened to leave the palace and all my Fire Nation friends behind. You will be the hardest person to say goodbye too. You have become so important to me, Zu. If I could stay here with you and be in Republic City with Sokka at the same time, then I would do it in a heartbeat. _

_ Please write to me often, Zuko. I want to hear every stupid idea proposed by your advisors, and all the gossip about the palace staff. I want to know all your good ideas, and all your bad ones. I want to hear about Azula’s progress with therapy, and about all Kiyi’s wild stories. And I want to hear that you’re taking care of yourself, Zu. I won’t hesitate to fly back to the Fire Nation and kick your ass if I hear you’re not eating and sleeping when you should be. _

_ I know that we will see each other again soon. Know that wherever Sokka and I are, you will be welcomed with open arms, and that whatever happens from now on, I love you and I am endlessly proud of the person you’ve become. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Suki. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to those who celebrate and happy day (?) otherwise! Please leave me a comment as a present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year Seven**

_ Zuko, _

_ Suki and I owe you an apology. We obviously misjudged the situation last night, and made you uncomfortable. We didn’t mean to upset you, and we promise that we will never put you in that situation again. We will move past our feelings and we hope you can too. Your friendship is so important to both of us, Zuko, and we would hate to have ruined it over this. _

_ We're going to the theatre with Aang, Katara, and Toph tonight, to see Love Amongst the Dragons. Please send us your thoughts on it, I know it’s your favourite. _

_ Stay safe, Jerkbender. We’ll write again soon. _

_ Kind regards, _

_ Sokka and Suki. _

Sokka rereads the letter. It’s uncomfortably formal, particularly compared to his usual style, but he doesn’t know how else to write it. He can’t think properly, brain frozen on the panicked image of Zuko’s face as they confessed their feelings for him last night. It’s a memory that will haunt Sokka for a lifetime, even though he may not ever fully understand why Zuko had reacted the way he had.

“Hey, Suki?” Sokka asks, and she hums from somewhere behind him in the room. “Can you read this for me?”

Suki steps up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on the top of his head. Sokka closes his eyes, leaning back into her warmth. He’s glad she’s here. He might be dealing with the most awkward rejection of all time ever, but at least he doesn’t have to deal with it alone.

“Are you sure about mentioning Love Amongst the Dragons?” Suki asks. “It kind of distracts from the apology.”

“It’s supposed to, says Sokka, fidgeting with the pen on his desk. “I wanted to give him something to talk about in his reply in case he, y’know, just never wants to acknowledge what happened ever again.”

Suki hums in thought. “Yeah, I think you’re right actually,” she says, after a moment. “The letter’s fine as an initial apology, my love. We can send it on our way to lunch.”

She goes to pull away, but Sokka reaches up to grab her arms, keeping her in place. She doesn’t resist, leaning in to rest her cheek on the top of his head.

“We really fucked up, didn’t we?” Sokka asks.

Suki sighs. “I don’t know,” she says. “I mean, we probably could have handled it a bit better, but I don’t think we did anything wrong. We're two adults who asked another adult to date us. It’s not like we pressured him or anything.”

“Yeah but he literally ran away,” Sokka points out, which Suki definitely already knows. She was there, she got her heartbroken right along with him. “He hated it so much that he skipped out on a week of diplomatic obligations just to get away from us.

“Yeah, well, Zu’s never really been good at emotions,” Suki says. “He’ll come around though. He just needs time. I’m sure of it.”

Suki kisses the top of his head and he turns his head to kiss her arm, before releasing her with a sigh. Suki knows Zuko better than he does and he’s sure she’s right about this, but he can’t help but remember that they’d also both been ‘sure’ that Zuko returned their feelings last night. He shakes his head to dismiss the thought and grabs an envelope. Zuko’s been both of their best friends for years now. He wouldn’t throw all that away just because they had feelings for him.

Would he?

* * *

**Year Eight**

_ Dear Zuko, _

_ We heard that your tax-payer funded higher education reforms have finally gone through! Congratulations! I know how hard you’ve been working on reforming the education system over the past eight years, and I’m so proud of you. It’s a huge step for the Fire Nation, and for the rest of the world. _

_ Everyone’s doing well in Republic City. Toph and I have been expanding the school (after spending ages trying to get it approved by the council without being accused of favouritism from the council) and we’re preparing to take on a thousand students next year! Let me know if you have time to guest lecture - I’m sure the students would love to learn from the Avatar’s Firebending master. _

_ Sokka is also doing well and has adjusted to his new role as Chairman of the United Republic Council with ease. He is thriving, and I’m so proud of everything he’s achieved. I know you must be too. _

_ I hope you’re doing well, Zu. I miss you. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Suki. _

Suki knows that it’s stupid, that she’s still writing these meaningless letters to Zuko, when he hasn’t replied to either her or Sokka in nearly a year. Sokka gave up writing months ago, when he felt could no longer reasonably attribute Zuko’s silence to him simply being too busy to reply, and Suki knows she should stop too, knows she’s only setting herself up for the disappointment of never receiving a reply, but she can’t help but write to him anyway.

She just feels like something isn’t adding up correctly. Zuko may feel awkward about having had to reject them, might even feel angry or upset about the fact that they had asked him out in the first place, but she can’t imagine that he’d just abandon years of friendship with them over it. This is the man who forgave his sister for shooting him with lightning, surely he can forgive his two best friends for falling in love with him. There must be something else happening that she doesn’t know about, even if it’s only happening in Zuko’s mind.

So she’ll keep writing to him, even though she’s still angry and hurt by what he’s done to them, even though Zuko will need to give them one hell of an apology before they forgive him. Suki just wants him to know that if he ever does want to apologise then she’s willing to listen. She wants him to know that she still cares about him and still wants to salvage this friendship, as broken and fragile as it may be.

And if Zuko never writes to her again… well, Suki has Sokka, and she has the rest of their friends, and the academy and her official position as an Earth Kingdom advisor to the United Republic Council. She has a life, and it’s a good one, even if Zuko chooses to no longer be in it.

* * *

**Year Nine**

_ Sokka and Suki, _

_ I am about to leave for Ba Sing Se, having received news that my uncle has taken ill. I know I have no right to ask either of you for anything, but will you come? Please.  _ _~~I need you.~~ _

_ Zuko. _

It’s not a good letter, it’s possibly not even legible with the way his hand was shaking as he wrote it, but Zuko doesn’t have time to write it again. He didn’t even have time to write it the first time, but it was something he felt he had to do. He hasn’t spoken to either of them for nearly two years, and he's hurt them in a way he'll never be able to atone for, but when he’d heard the news about Uncle…

Zuko buries his face in his hands, willing back his tears. He hasn’t seen Uncle for nearly two years now, always finding himself too busy to go to Ba Sing Se and visit, and more than a little afraid of the advice Uncle would give him if he told him about what was happening with Sokka and Suki. He hadn’t thought it would be a big deal, he and Uncle constantly wrote letters to each other and Uncle isn't that old. Zuko had always thought they’d have more time.

Uncle is the only person who has consistently seen the best in Zuko, even when Zuko couldn’t see it himself. Zuko hasn’t ever said it out loud, but he loves Uncle more than anything or anyone else in the world. He  _ can’t _ lose him.

"Hey," says Mai, from behind him. Her hands land on his shoulders softly. "You finished your letter to Katara?"

It’s enough to shock Zuko out of his spiral. Katara’s great but he’s never exactly been close to her. He doesn’t know why he’d write to her instead of Sokka and Suki, even if she’s the only Water Tribe sibling still talking to him. He pulls his face out of his hand and looks up at Mai questioningly.

"Why would I write to Katara?" he asks.

Mai raises an eyebrow at him. "Because she's a healer?"

Zuko barely suppresses the urge to facepalm. Of course he should have written to Katara. She’d actually be able to do something to help Uncle. But instead, Zuko was stupid and let his emotions get the better of him and now Uncle is going to suffer and maybe die all because he was enough of an idiot to write to the people he wanted to, instead of the one person that could help.

Mai reaches out to pick his letter up from his desk and glances at it. Zuko watches her face for judgement, but she keeps her features carefully blank. "I'll write to Katara," she says. "Get changed and meet Ty Lee downstairs. I’ll be down in a moment."

She squeezes his shoulder gently, and he lifts a hand to cover hers. He is so thankful for Mai. Even after everything he put her through, she still comes through for him and the people he cares about. Every time.

“Thank you, Mai,” he says. He can never say it enough.

He rises from the chair and she drops into it immediately, reaching for paper and an inkbrush. Zuko takes a deep breath and goes to change into his travelling robes as fast as he can.

It’s a three day journey to Ba Sing Se by air, he can only hope that he gets there in time.

* * *

**Year Ten**

_ Flameo, Jerkbender! _

_ Thank you for your invitation to the Fire Lily festival! I’d be really keen to come for it. I’ve only seen Fire Lilies once, when the Gaang was in the Fire Nation during the war, and they were absolutely beautiful. A festival for them would be really fun! I’m sure it’d have all my favourite things - dancing, shopping and festival food. I am always a slut for festival food. I’ll see if Suki and I can get the time off. _

_ Things have been pretty busy in Republic City lately! We’ve had a few visitors. Teo stayed with us for a few weeks, and we had a couple of cool brainstorming sessions! I won’t bore you with the details, but expect some very cool new transportation ideas to come from the Northern Air Temple really soon! It probably won’t be as cool as Teo’s glider, but I think it will change the world, especially for certain Fire Lords who are hated by ostrich-horses. _

_ Toph had her parents over for a week, and they seemed pretty impressed by her and her school. It’s so nice to see how different they are than from when we first met them. They’re still very concerned for her, of course, but they know she’ll do whatever she wants anyway and are learning to trust her with her life. Toph was also very rational and patient the entire visit. I’m very proud of her. _

_ Speaking of our little siblings we’re proud of - how’s Azula doing? And Kiyi too. It’s been awhile since you’ve mentioned either of them. I hope they’re both doing well. I’d tell you what Katara is up to, but we all know that she’s just doing boring and gross Avatar things with Aang. Nothing exciting. _

_ Stay safe, Jerkbender. See you soon. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Sokka. _

_ P.S. We’ve just received a care package from your Uncle, full of a lot of… interesting tea blends. Do you think they’re safe to drink? Normally I’d trust Uncle Iroh with my life, but I remember the story about the White Jade tea and I’m a little hesitant. _

“Hey Suki,” Sokka calls across the study. “Zuko invited us to the Fire Lily festival in a few months. You’ll have time to go right?”

“The Fire Lily festival?” Suki repeats, confused. She crosses the room and picks Zuko’s letter up from Sokka’s desk, skimming it quickly. “But the Fire Lily festival is a romantic festival. You don’t invite your friends to go with you.”

Sokka stares up at her with wide eyes. There’s no reason Zuko would invite them to a romantic festival romantically, not Zuko who had once been so freaked out by their romantic proposal that he’d ignored them for two entire years, and only asked for their forgiveness when the rest of his world came crashing down.

“No, that can’t be true,” Sokka says. “He probably is just asking us as friends, or as diplomatics.”

Suki doesn’t look convinced. “Maybe,” she says. “But I went to five Fire Lily festivals as Zuko’s guard and he never took a friend or a political guest or anything. And like, everyone at the festival was coupled up. So unless custom has changed in the last few years…”

She looks almost hopeful, and Sokka hates to burst her bubble, but… “It must have changed,” says Sokka. “Babe, Zuko made it pretty clear that he doesn’t like us like that when he, y’know, ignored us for two years.”

“Did he make it clear, though?” Suki asks. “We both said his apology felt a little incomplete.”

Sokka can’t argue with that. When they’d got to Ba Sing Se last year, Zuko had gotten down on his knees to ask their forgiveness, explaining that he simply hadn’t known how to react, and had avoided his problem for so long he didn’t know how to bring it up again and earn their forgiveness. They’d forgiven him easily in the end, because he’d sounded sincere and because Uncle Iroh was ill and Zuko looked moments away from falling apart and because he was literally on his knees, but they’d both privately agreed there was something about the rejection that Zuko wasn’t telling them.

It couldn’t be this though. It just couldn’t be.

“Babe,” says Sokka, reaching out and looping his fingers gently around her wrist. “I just don’t want you to get your hopes up and get rejected again. We just got Zuko back.”

“I know,” Suki says, with a self-deprecating laugh. “I know, and I’m not getting my hopes up, I just… I think it’s something we should consider. Like, what if Zuko does say something to us at the festival. What answer would we give him?”

And the thing is… Sokka doesn’t know. He may have forgiven Zuko but there’s part of him that’s still angry at being abandoned, still unsure if he can ever really trust Zuko to not do it again. But Zuko writes to them more frequently now, and he sends them little trinkets he thinks they’ll like, and does whatever he can to try and make up for his behaviour and Sokka still loves him, flaws and all.

“What would you say?” he asks instead of answering. “On the off chance Zuko asks, that is.”

“I don’t know,” Suki says. She drops Zuko’s letter back on the desk. “I think it’d depend on how he asked it.”

* * *

**Year Eleven**

_ My darling, _

_ Is it weird to say that I miss you already? It’s only been a fortnight since I saw you last, and we’ve spent much longer periods apart, but I really miss you. I hope we can see each other again soon. I love you so much. _

_ Anyway, I am sorry to hear that your advisors are being the worst. In my experience, both in the Fire Nation and in Republic City, I’ve only met one good advisor, and it was the Earth Kingdom advisor from Kyoshi Island. She’s great. Kind. Funny. Beautiful. The rest of them are all kind of annoying. But for real, they’ll come around. Your idea will help the colonies so much, and I know your advisors will realise it’s the best course of action in time. _

_ Nothing new to report here. Life in Republic City goes on. The most exciting thing that happened was Toph fighting this sexist student who thought he was a better earthbender than her. The fight only lasted three seconds but it was glorious to watch. It does mean I’m now the only Gaang lady who hasn’t beaten up a sexist man. Well… I guess I did beat the respect-woman juice into Sokka, but I also voluntarily decided to date him so I don’t think that counts. _

_ Your uncle is coming to visit us in three weeks - maybe you can come visit at the same time. That seems like the kind of time-efficient shit you’d love. I’m sure we can come up with a Very Political Reason that you need to be here if seeing your boyfriend, girlfriend and uncle isn’t enough to convince your advisors. _

_ I hope you’re looking after yourself, Zu. I love you, and miss you constantly. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Suki. _

Suki’s just signing off the letter when the door to their study opens and Sokka walks in. She glances at the little desktop timepiece Sokka made her, noticing he’s right on time for his scheduled letter responding time.

“Hey, babe,” says Sokka, coming up behind her chair and wrapping his arms loosely around her neck. He presses a kiss into her hair. “Who are you writing to?”

Suki can’t help but smile as she replies. “Our boyfriend.”

They’ve been together for nearly a year, but Suki still can’t believe it’s real sometimes, that she gets to be with both Sokka and Zuko. She'd been more than a little apprehensive when they'd gone to the Fire Lily festival last year, but Zuko's confession had been so honest, and sweet, and endearingly awkward, and he'd looked so gorgeous with Fire Lilies in his hair, that she hadn't been able to say no. And it had taken just one look from Sokka to know he was thinking the exact same thing.

It's been a good decision so far. Zuko's a wonderful boyfriend - caring and attentive and so loving. He was like that with Mai too, but Suki can't help but feel like it's less forced with her and Sokka, like the three of them just understand each other in a deeper way than other people do. She knows it’s still early days, but she really does feel like the three of them were meant to be together.

The only thing she doesn't like about the situation is the fact that Zuko still lives so far away from them. They'd agreed to work out a long term solution in a few years and just visit each other as often as they can for now. It was the right decision, and Suki doesn't regret it, she just misses her boyfriend sometimes.

Sokka sighs happily. "'Our boyfriend'," he repeats. “I still love the sound of that.”

“Me too,” Suki says. She tilts her head back so she can look at her boyfriend. His hair is loose today, and he looks even more handsome than usual. “I tried to convince him to come and visit when Uncle Iroh does, so try and double down on it in your letter.”

“Okay, I will,” Sokka says. He brushes her hair away from her forehead, and Suki can’t help but sigh at how tender his touch is. “But only if you tell him I love him in your letter.”

Suki rolls her eyes. “Tell him yourself,” she says. “I’ve already signed mine off.”

Sokka lifts an eyebrow and leans down to kiss her. It’s an awkward angle, considering his face is upside down compared to hers, but it’s still one hell of a good kiss. Sokka’s kisses always are, because he's selfless and considerate, always taking her wants into account. Her hand comes up to lightly grip the back of his neck and he presses his tongue into her mouth for the briefest of moments before pulling away, kissing down her jaw and to her neck. His mouth is warm as he presses wet, open mouth kisses to the skin there.

"Sokka…" she groans.

Sokka presses another kiss against her neck before he pulls away from her entirely.

“Put it in as a postscript,” he tells her, before he winks and walks away to his desk, swaying his hips ridiculously as he goes.

It takes a minute for Suki to remember what exactly she was supposed to put in the postscript, but once she does she finds she has no reason to refuse.

_ P.S. Sokka, who will also write his own letter to you and is also a fucking menace, would like me to tell you that he also loves you and misses you. Oogie. _

* * *

**Year Twelve**

_ My loves, _

_ Spending time with the two of you is amazing, but it always makes being away from you so much harder. Like, how unfair is it that I have to listen to these boring meetings this week, when last week we were going ice dodging, and fishing, and dancing, and eating Gran-Gran’s food with all our friends? I think we should convince Aang and Katara to have a second wedding, but make it a month-long affair this time. Or maybe we could nudge Mai and Ty Lee towards getting married? Chiefs Hakoda and Bato could renew their vows? I don’t know. I just want to see you both again. _

_ Speaking of my hatred of meetings... I think it’s time to properly start trying to turn the Fire Nation into a democracy, which of course will mean stepping down as Fire Lord when the time comes. I think it's important for the citizens to elect their government and leader, so we don't end up with another facist dictator with no credentials to lead taking us to a war no one actually wants to fight. I’m confident that the nation is ready for this change, and that we’ve almost completely reversed the effects of my family’s propaganda, but it'll take a long time to convince them to deviate from tradition and try something new. I’ll take my time to investigate and choose the best course of action, of course. The last thing we want is to fall back into a war, civil or otherwise. _

_ I know I'll have both of your support and would appreciate any advice you have for me, since KI and the SWT have both been democracies for years. Mai, Ty Lee and Azula have also agreed to help, and they’ll be gathering intel from around the Fire Nation for me. _

_ Hope you've both returned to Republic City safely. Let me know how the proposed NWT trade routes work out and if you need me to write to Chief Arnook on your behalf. _

_ I love you, and I miss you both constantly. _

_ Yours, _

_ Zuko. _

_ P.S. I've put the drawing on my desk as requested. _

Zuko smiles fondly at the drawing. While Sokka's drawing skills have improved in the last decade, it's still only vaguely recognisable as Suki in the formal Earth Kingdom dress she'd worn on the last night of Aang and Katara's wedding celebrations. It's still enough to remind Zuko of how lovely she'd looked that night, with the jade hairpiece he gave her in her hair and glitter on her eyelids. Sokka had looked pretty good himself, dressed in formal Water Tribe attire, flitting about and trying to play Best Man for Aang and Maid of Honour for Katara at the same time.

It had been a good week in the South Pole. He'd spent more time with his partners than he has in years, and found himself falling more and more in love with them with every minute that passed. The three of them still haven't gone public with their relationship, only telling their family and friends, but Sokka and Suki had still made sure to never let Zuko feel like he was on the outside, including him in everything from their dancing to their conversations, and kissing him so sweetly whenever they found a moment alone. Being with Sokka and Suki was easy, in a way that being with Mai had never been.

It had really proved all his previous fears unfounded. Sokka and Suki weren't going to get tired of him, or angry with him, or treat him like a third wheel to their already perfect relationship. He wished he'd realised it sooner, before his insecurities caused them both years of pain, but he's grateful he worked it out in the end, and that they were sweet enough to forgive him. Even his worries about how the Fire Nation would react pale in comparison to the way they make him feel. He sure as hell doesn't deserve them, but he has no plans to ever let them go.

Because sitting between Sokka and Suki and watching Aang and Katara pledge their forever love, watching the newlyweds look at each other like they're the most precious thing in the world, got Zuko thinking about his own future, and about what he wants. And what he wants is to spend the rest of his life with Sokka and Suki.

But there’s so much work to be done before then. Not only does he have to convince his cabinet and nation that an elected government is beneficial, he has to make sure that the Fire Nation is truly over the propaganda spread during the hundred year war, and that an election won’t end with an Ozai sympathiser on the throne. It’s going to be a long time before he can truly move to be with his loves, but the fight will be worth it.

They’ll just have to deal with long distance for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me putting the angst and angst resolution in the same chapter!
> 
> Anyway happy new year! I hope you have a wonderful and safe 2021!


	3. Chapter 3

**Year Thirteen**

_ My dearest Suki, _

_ Remember when we did long distance for seven years? How did we survive? It’s only been a week without you and yet I miss you so much. I know you’re doing important things on Kyoshi Island, but this trip would have been a lot more fun if you were here with us instead.  _

_ Ba Sing Se is the same as always. It’s been nice to see Katara and Aang and Uncle Iroh again, not to mention getting to spend some quality time with our favourite Fire Lord. I’ve been having a lot of tea and food and kisses, and have only done a respectful amount of shopping. I promise Zuko and I are staying within budget, and that we both have plenty of wonderful things to bring back for you. _

_ In more professional news - King Kuei and Chief Arnook do seem a bit more receptive to our plans for an shared international school history curriculum in person than they did on paper, though they both are apt to clash with Zuko on every point. Still, I think we’ll manage to get the curriculum mostly approved by the time we leave Ba Sing Se since there’s only a few last things to sort out. After that, we just need to get Dad’s official approval for the SWT and it’ll be ready to roll out! _

_ Katara and Aang have offered to fly Zuko and I back to Republic City in a week from now, so we will be back earlier than expected. Zuko says he can only stay with us for a week, but I think we can convince him to stay a little longer, if you know what I mean. _

_ I hope everything is going well on KI. I love you and I miss you constantly. _

_ Yours forever, _

_ Sokka. _

_ P.S. Zuko insists I tell you that he loves you, even though I can literally see him writing to you himself. Oogie. _

Sokka puts his pen down and looks up at his boyfriend, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him and tucking his own letter into an envelope. He looks especially gorgeous today, bathed in sunlight from the open window, with his hair out of his topknot and tumbling softly past his shoulders. Sokka loves him so much.

“Hey,” Sokka says, extending his leg to poke Zuko with his toe. Zuko looks up and raises an eyebrow “I told her you love her. Did you tell her that I love her too?”

Zuko smirks mischievously. He quickly melts wax with his fingers, pours it onto the envelope and strikes his official seal down, harder than necessary, to close it.

“Guess you’ll never know,” he says.

Sokka takes a quick moment to thank his past self for inventing an ink-pot-free way of writing, before he launches himself across the gap between them, knocking Zuko onto his back and tickling him.

“Stop!” Zuko yells, trying to bat Sokka’s hands away from him. “Sokka! I told her!  _ I told her _ !”

Sokka doesn’t let up on his attack. Zuko honest-to-god screeches, and then hooks a leg around Sokka to roll them over. Sokka lets their momentum push them over a second time, and Zuko rolls them over a third time, pressing Sokka’s wrists to the floor. Sokka lets himself be pinned, lying on his back and looking up at his boyfriend. Zuko holds himself up with strong arms, his eyes darting between Sokka's, his cheeks pink and his lips parted ever so slightly.

Sokka loves him so damn much.

“Are you going to stare at me all day, Fire Lord Zuko?” Sokka asks, quietly. “Or are you going to come down here and kiss me?”

It’s not graceful, the way Zuko drops down to kiss him, but Sokka can’t complain. His body is a warm, solid weight against him, and his lips are so goddamn hot, and Sokka wraps his arms around Zuko’s back, trying to bring them impossibly closer. Zuko kisses the same way he does everything, like he has something to prove, and Sokka can’t get enough of him.

Of course, this is when the door to their bedroom opens, and Zuko rolls off before anyone sees them. Their friends and family know they’re together, of course, but Zuko’s still adorably shy about PDA.

“Hey Sokka, did you want to…” Katara’s voice calls from the doorway. Sokka’s too busy staring at Zuko’s lips to turn to her. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes,” Sokka says, at the same moment Zuko says, “no.”

“Oogie,” Katara scoffs, sounding disgusted. “Well, I was just coming to see if you maybe wanted to get dinner with Aang and I, but if you’re too busy…”

Sokka raises an eyebrow at Zuko, trying to silently communicate with him that they should very much stay home by themselves and not go out with Sokka’s kid sister and her husband. Sokka loves them both very much, and he’s missed them both terribly, but tonight he just wants to spend time with his boyfriend. They haven’t spent a lot of time together lately since Zuko’s receiving so much pushback on his democracy reforms, and Sokka’s keen to make up for lost time.

Zuko grins at Sokka, in a way that implies that he understood the look, but will choose to be a gremlin about it anyway. “Yeah, we’ll be there, Katara,” he says. “Give us a minute. We’ll meet you downstairs”

Katara leaves and Sokka glares at his boyfriend. Zuko grins and leans in, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the corner of Sokka’s mouth.

“Let’s have dinner with your sister, love,” Zuko says, his voice low and raspy and gorgeous. “We have the rest of the night to enjoy by ourselves.”

Sokka sighs dramatically, knowing he won’t change his boyfriend’s mind. "Fine," he agrees. He can always get Zuko to make it up to him later.

He leans in for another kiss but Zuko pulls away, getting to his feet and moving to the closet to get his parka, tossing his hair over his shoulder as he goes, showing off the pale length of his neck.

He’s a fucking menace, but Sokka loves him anyway.

* * *

**Year Fourteen**

_ My darling, _

_ I’m sorry that it’s been so long without a letter. We’ve been so busy with the move back to the SWT and meeting our new nephew for the first time! It’s been hard to pull Sokka away from baby Bumi for even a moment, and I’ve become very quickly attached to him as well. He’s absolutely gorgeous, Zu, and he loves the Fire Nation mobile you sent! I can’t wait for you to meet him. _

_ Everyone is doing well down here. It’s really nice to be part of such a big family again, even though Gran Gran keeps asking me when the three of us will marry and I’m always cold. Seriously Zu, being here almost makes me yearn for the heat of Caldera City, and you know how much I hated that. It’s worth it for how happy Sokka is to be home with his family though. So I guess I will just have to wrap up in a billion furs and cuddle with our boyfriend. Woe is me. _

_ Speaking of our boyfriend - he is thriving here! He is so well loved and respected by everyone we meet. It’s what he deserves, of course, but I wouldn’t have been surprised if they were a little more wary of him, considering he’s been away for nearly ten years. There’s just such a good sense of community here, and they are all so proud of him and all he's achieved. I honestly think that if Dadkoda resigned tomorrow, they’d happily vote for Sokka to be the next Chief. I hope Dadkoda stays chief for a few more years, though, so we can keep Sokka to ourselves for a little while longer. _

_ Write soon, my darling, and please try to visit. You’ve gotta see squishy baby Bumi while he’s still a squishy baby. _

_ I love you, and I miss you constantly. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Suki. _

“Hey Aunt Suki,” Sokka calls, softly from somewhere behind her. “We have a visitor.”

Suki turns to see Sokka bouncing what looks like a bundle of furs, but is most likely their nephew, in his arms. A large bag hangs from his shoulder, no doubt containing all Bumi’s things.

“Uncle Sokka,” she says, smiling. “Did you steal that baby?”

“Nah, just thought we could give Katara and Aang a couple of hours off, hang out with our favourite little boy," Sokka singsongs, slowly dancing around with Bumi. He looks up at Suki. "You don’t mind, do you, babe?”

Does Suki mind watching her boyfriend dance with a baby in his arms, smiling at him like he's the best thing he's ever seen? Of course not. Suki has never wanted kids of her own, which Sokka and Zuko both know perfectly well, but there's something very attractive about a man that's good with children. And there's something especially lovely about Sokka when he smiles.

"I don't mind," she says. 

She walks up to the pair, leaning up on her tiptoes so she can press a soft, quick kiss to Sokka's lips. She settles back on her feet, moving the furs from Bumi's face so she can see him better. He's staring up at Sokka, wide eyed and gorgeous, as infatuated with his uncle as the rest of the tribe seems to be. She taps Bumi gently on the nose and he turns to look at her, smiling, and her heart swells with love for this little boy.

“Hey,” Sokka says, quietly. She turns to look up at him. “Thank you for moving back here with me. I know it wasn’t an easy choice.”

It wasn’t as hard a choice as Sokka seems to think. Suki’s known she might move here ever since she captured a sexist boy in Water Tribe blues on Kyoshi island fifteen years ago and turned him into a Kyoshi Warrior. And besides, she really does like living here, despite the cold. She’s got enough work with the school, enough family with Sokka’s, enough freedom to travel wherever and whenever she wants to and one happy and smiling boyfriend constantly by her side.

There’s only one thing missing from a perfect life here in the South Pole, but Zuko’s doing his best to move down himself, as soon as he can. His advisors have been a little more opposed to the idea of democracy than anyone predicted, but Zuko’s more than capable of changing their minds. He’s done it so many times before.

Suki leans up to kiss Sokka again. “Nowhere I’d rather be,” she says.

* * *

**Year Fifteen**

_ Dearest Sokka, _

_ Thank you for the drawings from Bumi! They are absolutely wonderful but they did not make me cry, regardless of what Mai may tell you. I did, however, hang them up in my office, right next to the drawing you gave me after Aang and Katara’s wedding and I gotta say - I think Bumi might actually be a better artist than you. The kid has a great eye for colour, though his shapes could be a little clearer. _

_ Also… I have some good news! My advisors have finally agreed to change the government structure in the Fire Nation, moving from a monarchy to a democratically elected government, with a leader chosen by the people. It’s not quite finalised yet, because there’s still work to be done to convince the public that it will be beneficial to move to a democracy, and that I’m not just doing it because I want to abandon my duty and elope to the South Pole with the two people I love the most. I mean, that is what I want to do - but that’s not what this is about. You and Suki know how important this is to me more than anyone else. _

_ It will be a few more years before I can come home to you, but this is definitely a huge step in the right direction and deserves to be celebrated. Maybe you can come and visit your favourite Fire Lord? The fifteenth anniversary of my coronation is coming up in a few months, if you need an excuse. I just really want to see you both. _

_ I love you, and I miss you constantly. _

_ Yours, _

_ Zuko. _

_ P.S. I’ve attached a letter Uncle sent me while Chief Bato was visiting him in Ba Sing Se. I don’t think we should let our father figures hang out unsupervised anymore. _

Zuko’s just reaching for a fresh sheet of parchment to start his letter to Suki when the door to his office slams open.

“Mai, can you come back later?” Zuko asks, without looking up. Mai’s the only one the guards let through when he asks not to be interrupted, but he needs to finish these letters while he can. “I’m busy.”

“Oh, is this not a good time?” asks a familiar, sassy voice that definitely does not belong to Mai, and Zuko’s head snaps up at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice. “Should I come back later, Fire Lord Zuko?”

Suki’s got the biggest, most beautiful grin on her face and her eyes are sparkling mischievously, and Zuko’s across the room before he even realises he’s moving, pushing her against the door and cradling her face with both hands, pressing his lips to hers. Suki honest-to-god whimpers against his mouth, and it’s the best sound he’s heard in his life. Her hands come to rest on his hips, tugging him closer. He goes willingly. He’d give her anything she’d asked of him, her and Sokka both.

They kiss for what seems like hours before Suki breaks away. Her breathing is laboured, and Zuko can’t help but press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, another to her jawline, and another just behind her ear, running his hands down her arms to settle on her waist. He’s missed her, missed both of them, and he loves them more than he could ever say.

Suki reaches up to cradle his face, moving his head so their foreheads rest together. The tips of her fingertips brush gently against the edge of his scar, but Zuko has no desire to pull away from her touch. “So,” she whispers, still breathing heavily. “You weren't busy, then?”

“I was writing letters for you and Sokka,” Zuko says. His voice sounds wrecked, even to his own ear, and he feels the way Suki shivers at the sound of it. “Didn’t know you were coming.”

“Wanted to surprise you,” Suki says, and she leans in to kiss him again, just a soft quick press of her lips against his. “I missed you. And also I’m supposed to discuss trade routes with you or something? I don’t know. I kind of stopped listening once Dadkoda asked me if I could come see you.”

Zuko laughs, as charmed by her as he always is. “I love you,” he tells her.

“I love you too, Zu,” she says. She kisses him again and then drops her hands from his face, reaching down to hold onto both of his hands, squeezing them tightly. “What was the letter about?”

Zuko smiles, taking a step back and tugging her along with him, leading her to the desk so that she can read the one to Sokka herself.

“I think you’re gonna like it.”

* * *

**Year Sixteen**

_ My love, _

_ I have good news - the United Republic Council does approve of your new amendments to the healthcare agreement! I think they just misunderstood our proposal, but once we talked it through they were overwhelmingly in favour. I’ve enclosed notes on amendments to our amendments to make things a little clearer, hopefully they align with what you expect. _

_ Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, I’m chilling here at Toph’s school. It’s nice to be back, even if it means getting beaten up by Toph daily. The school has grown so much since we left, and so has Toph. It’s amazing how fast the kids are picking things up compared to when we first started! I’ve been trying to convince her to guest lecture at the Pole. I know we don’t have any earthbenders, but I think there’s a lot our kids could learn from her. _

_ Haru is teaching the advanced earth and intermediate metal bending classes now. He sparred with me whilst blindfolded as an exhibition match for the students and his use of seismic sense was pretty impressive, even if it’s not as good as Toph’s. I’m very proud of him, but I wish he’d realise that facial hair just does not suit him. Do you think he’d be mad if I shaved his beard off in his sleep? _

_ He’s going to visit Teo at the Northern Air Temple next week, so I think I’ll stay with Toph until he gets back. She’d rather die than admit it, but I know she hates being alone. I’ll probably be back in a month, give Bumi lots of cuddles from me while I'm gone. _

_ I love you, and I miss you constantly. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Suki. _

Suki carefully folds and seals Sokka’s letter before reaching out for a second piece of parchment to start writing to Zuko.

“Ugh, another letter?” Toph asks, from her spot on the floor. “How many letters do you have to write, Fangirl?”

When Suki had mentioned needing time to write to her boyfriends, Toph had made a big production about letter writing being a waste of time. Still, she’d refused to go off on her own, instead lying on the floor next to the desk, absentmindedly metalbending her meteorite armband while Suki writes.

“Just one more,” Suki says. “The first one was for Sokka, this one is for Zuko.”

Suki says it carefully. She knows that Toph has more than grown out of her teenage crushes on Sokka and Zuko, but she’s still aware of the fact that she’s dating both of them and Toph’s still single. Not that she thinks Toph cares about being single, but it can be hard to tell how Toph feels about things since she tries so hard to hide her vulnerabilities.

“Why do you even have to write to Snoozles anyway?” says Toph. Her meteorite bends into a boomerang. “You saw him two weeks ago. Don’t you ever want a break from him?”

Suki laughs. She could tell Toph that she couldn’t ever get enough of Sokka, but she knows Toph will only react poorly to it. “It’s just what we do when we're away from each other, Toph,” she says, instead, watching the meteorite bend into Appa. “It’s our thing. Kind of like how your thing is beating the shit of us every time you see us.”

Toph snorts, bending the meteorite into two small Kyoshi fans. “My thing is better,” she says.

“Well sorry we can’t all be as cool as the greatest earthbender and first metalbender on earth,” Suki says. The meteorite bends into a statue of Toph which is cute, if a little immodest. “So we shall have to stick with our dumb letters, instead.”

Toph lies back down, bending the metal in quick succession into Aang’s glider, Katara’s necklace, Mai’s knives, Teo’s wheelchair, Momo. She seems done with the conversation, so Suki reaches for her pen to continue the letter.

“Tell them to come visit,” says Toph, quietly, before Suki can start. When Suki looks up she’s cradling a tiny metal turtleduck in her hands. Zuko would love it. “Or don’t, I don’t really care. It’s just been ages since either of them came to Republic City, is all.”

Toph must really miss them to be that honest about it. It must be hard for Toph, here in Republic City by herself when all her best friends are either in the South Pole or frantically trying to overhaul the government structure of his nation. Suki wouldn’t like being by herself either.

“How about you come back to the South Pole with me, when Haru gets back from seeing Teo?” Suki says. “We can bully Zu into taking time off, and you can meet Bumi. You’re the only Gaang member that hasn’t met him yet, you know.”

The meteorite bends into an igloo, and Suki belatedly remembers that Toph can’t see in the snow.

“Sure,” Toph says, nonchalantly. “Sounds fun.”

* * *

**Year Seventeen**

_ My dearest Jerkbender, _

_ Congratulations on getting the election approved for next year! You’ve done so much incredible work for this - not only have you managed to convince your entire nation to move away from a very long-standing tradition of monarchy, but you’ve made an election possible by overturning so many years of propaganda! Seriously, if there was an election when you took over we would’ve been straight back into a war and you’re the one that changed that. I hope you’re proud of yourself, babe. I am so unbelievably proud of you. _

_ I’m also selfishly excited that it means you’ll be here more often. I know you’re busy doing important things, but we all miss you. Bumi keeps asking about “Uncle Zuzu” and you haven’t even met Kya yet! She’s so beautiful, Zuko. You’ll love her. _

_ I also have election-related news. I won mine. I’m the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.  _

_ Even writing it down, it still hasn’t sunk in. I know I chaired the URC for years, and that’s basically on the same level as leading the SWT, but this feels different. This is my home, my people. And they’re trusting me to lead them. They’re trusting me to live up to my father’s rule. And I know I’m smart, and I know I’m capable, and I know I can do it… but I’m still really scared of not being enough for them, Zuko. I know you must know how I feel. Any advice for me? Or just any validation in general. Suki gives me enough, but it’s nice to hear it from you too. _

_ Stay safe, Jerkbender. I love you, and I miss you constantly. _

_ Yours forever, _

_ Sokka. _

There’s an official sounding knock on Sokka’s door, but the door pops open before Sokka can call out an answer. Suki pops her head in, a mischievous look on her face.

“Oh hello,” she says. “I was looking for the new chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Do you know where he might be?”

Sokka smiles at her. “I don’t know,” he tells her. “But maybe I could help you out instead.”

Suki rolls her eyes and walks over. She swings her leg over him so she’s straddling his lap and pulls his face up to look at her, burying her fingers in his wolftail. “You are the new chief of the Southern Water Tribe, my love,” she tells him. “And you’re going to be so fucking good at it. You’re a wonderful leader, and you’ve always had the best interests of our tribe at heart. Everyone knows you’re the best choice for Chief, and I think you know it too.”

It’s easy to believe Suki. Out of everyone he knows, she’s the person that’s believed in him the longest. Except perhaps for Katara, but she’s his sister - it’s literally illegal for her to even imply that Sokka’s competent at anything.

“I know,” he says, leaning into the way Suki’s hands are rubbing against the shaved part of his undercut. “I’m just worried. They’re trusting me with so much. What if I fuck it up?”

Suki smiles, and leans down to kiss his forehead, sweet and lingering. “You won’t,” she says. “You’re smart, and resourceful and kind, and you’re way too meticulous about planning things for anything to ever accidentally go wrong. And, also, no one’s going to let you do anything stupid. Like half your friends and family are world leaders and political diplomats, and your boyfriend’s the fucking _ Fire Lord _ . We’re all here to help you, whenever you need us too.”

Sokka can’t help but smile. She’s right, as always. He has the best support system in the world in his friends, fathers, and partners, and they’re never going to let him down. “I guess that does help,” he says.

“You’re gonna be so good at this, my love,” Suki says, smiling at him. “I’m so proud of you. I love you.”

Sokka grins up at her. They’ve been together for nearly two decades, and he still doesn’t know what he did to deserve her. To get to be with both her and Zuko, to have their unwavering love and support… he must be the luckiest man in the world.

“I love you too,” Sokka says, and pulls her down to kiss her firmly on the mouth.

* * *

**Year Eighteen**

_ My loves, _

_ We’ve just finished determining the results of the election. My chief advisor Hai was elected as the leader of the Fire Nation by a very convincing margin, and most of the newly elected officials are people that I know and trust. I’m so happy. I feel like I will be leaving the Fire Nation in safe and capable hands. I will have to stay here for six months at least, if not longer, to ensure a smooth transfer of power, but after that I will be free to go wherever I want, as long as I return to the Fire Nation for occasional diplomatic visits, of course. _

_ It will be strange to leave the Fire Nation again, but I’m looking forward to it. The first time I left I was banished, and set the then-impossible task of tracking down the Avatar. The second time was… also to track down the Avatar, but for a very different reason. This time it will be for me, for what I want. _

_ I’m thinking I’ll spend a few months in Ba Sing Se with Uncle, and put some hours in at the Jasmine Dragon. After that I’ll come to the Southern Water Tribe, for as long as you’ll both have me. Forever, preferably. _

_ So, Chief Sokka, if you need a Fire Nation ambassador, or if you, Commander Suki, need a bodyguard, keep the position open. I’ll be home soon. _

_ I love you, and I miss you both constantly. _

_ Yours, _

_ Zuko. _

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm gonna write a quick little Zukka letter writing AU and then get back to my WIPs.  
> Me, two weeks, 12.7k words and a Suki later: oh FUCK.
> 
> Thanks to [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed) for betaing, [Torkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz) for cheer-reading, and [La_Temperanza](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135) for the assist with the letter formatting!
> 
> Please leave me a comment, kudo, or bookmark if you enjoyed this work! I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> ETA: I also have another Zukki letter writing fic which you may enjoy called [words I can(not) say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079315)


End file.
